fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
FORTUNE FURY 2K20
}} FORTUNE FURY 2K20 is the long-awaited sequel to the critically acclaimed one-on-one fighter by RoseRed, FORTUNE FURY 2K18, in which several billionaires fight it out for glory. While its predecessor was intended to be updated with occasional downloadable content through 2019, that plan was inevitably scrapped and remade into a completely new game. The title will release in 2020 for the Nintendo Switch, Nintendo DSGo, and Steam. Gameplay The gameplay of FORTUNE FURY 2K20 is inspired heavily by that of two-dimensional Dragon Ball Z fighting games such as Dragon Ball FighterZ. It also mimics elements from the Super Smash Bros. series such as much more simple controls for a fighting game. Characters' strength is determined by how much energy they have charged up, and as such their attacks are dependent on charging up energy. The characters' energy slowly increases as they are attacked, but it also may be recharged by manual input from the player. Apart from energy, each character also has health. Simple enough, the character is defeated when their health runs out. Each character has an independent weight and speed and may have different benefits and hindrances based simply on their character. When a character has fully charged their energy gauge, they may do a finisher attack which does a great amount of damage on the opponent. However, finisher moves are hard to land and thus must be used strategically. Moves * or - Attack - This is a simple attack such as a punch or a kick. This can be done in a combo by hitting the button in a rhythm, or can be charged up by holding the button. Regular attacks will do no knockback, but a charged attack will. ** + - Up Tilt - A stronger move that deals more damage and upward knockback. ** + - Down Tilt - A stronger move that deals more damage and downward knockback. ** + - Forward Tilt - A stronger move that deals more damage and forward knockpack. * or - Special - The neutral special is the same for every character: they will shoot a small projectile attack at their opponent which will take up a very small amount of the gauge. This attack is primarily done to stun the target shortly, as it does not deal much damage. ** + - Range Special - The range special is, as the name implies, ranged. Dodging a ranged attack is considerably easy, so these must of course be used strategically. Ranged specials are, for most characters, the strongest type of special. ** + - Buffer Special - Buffer specials do not do much damage. They do, however, have a great amount of knockback. The main purpose of the buffer special is to create distance between the player and the opponent. ** + - Rush Special - The rush special is the opposite of the buffer special. The purpose of this attack is to close the gap between the player and the opponent through a high-speed attack. This does a decent amount of damage and may be easy to avoid. ** + - Finisher - The finisher move intends to use the character's full power to unleash a very powerful attack on the opponent. This attack will vary greatly based on which character uses it. It is quite easy to dodge a finisher attack as well, so timing for this attack is crucial. * or - Recharge - This command will simply recharge the character's energy gauge as long as the button is held. The player may not move or use any type of attack while they are recharging, thus it is ideal to recharge when there is great distance between the player and opponent. * - Grab - The player will grab the opponent which will stun them, then any type of attack may be used against them. Grabbing the opponent is quite difficult as it requires complete close contact with the opponent which could be risky for a long enough time. * - Block - The player will block all attacks for as long as the button is held. This reduces damage taken by attacks by 90%. The player may not move or attack while they are blocking, but their block may easily be broken by a powerful enough attack. * - Dodge - The player can dodge by moving the right stick in the direction of which they wish to dodge. The dodge is quite brief but the player cannot dodge again for another 2 seconds after they last dodged, unless said dodge was successful. Thus, dodges must be used strategically. Assists Assist Characters are the most notable change to the gameplay formula in FORTUNE FURY 2K20. In all battle modes (unless assists are turned off in the options menu), both players must choose three Assist Characters before the battle begins. Each Assist Character has a single powerful move that they will use in battle, and will be summoned when the player presses or and a direction on corresponding to one of their Assists. In Campaign Mode, the player begins with no Assist Characters and they will be recruited throughout a game. Modes Versus Versus Mode is the very basic multiplayer fighting mode. The player can choose any character and any stage and simply fight it out. This can be played with either local or online multiplayer. Versus mode can be played as a simple 1-on-1 fighting mode or using tag team mode. Tag team mode allows the player to choose 4 characters to be on a team who can be tagged in or out. A tag team game ends when all of one player's characters have been defeated. Campaign :NOTE: The Campaign mode is to be majorly revamped in FORTUNE FURY 2K20. Below is the description from 2K18. Campaign Mode is the main story mode for FORTUNE FURY 2K20. In this story, the billionaire of the player's choice wishes to accumulate enough wealth to become the single richest person alive. They set out on a quest to do so through campaigning across the world and laying the roots for businesses in various locations. However, other billionaires seem to have the same idea and are completely willing to use violence to defend their territory. Thus, the billionaire the player controls must defeat all of the other billionaires in battle in order to be the One True Wealthiest Person Alive. The campaign mode functions like a board game similar to Smash Tour in Super Smash Bros. 4 but mainly draws inspiration from Monopoly. At the beginning of the turn, all of the billionaires on the board roll a dice from 1-10. The player will move across the board however many spaces they roll. When they land on a space, they have the option of setting up a factory here. Factories are specialized; they will accumulate wealth for a player but they will also increase a single stat of a player. Other billionaires can set up factories on the same space as other billionaires, and the more money that is invested in each factory will translate into other players' factories decreasing in size. There are eight players in each campaign mode game. If a player crosses paths with another player on the board, they will both be stopped in their tracks and go to battle at the end of the turn. If a player does not cross paths with another, they will simply fight a generic opponent at the end of the turn. If a player is defeated three times, they are out of the game. When a player is defeated, the players that contributed to their defeat will inherit a portion of their wealth. The goal of the game is to be the last player standing. When there are only two players remaining, regardless of how many times they have lost, they will have one final battle against each other. Whoever wins this battle is the ultimate victor of the game. Campaign Mode may be played through multiplayer online, but not locally. Lobbyists Throughout the course of a campaign, various types of activists will gradually spring up and rally against the billionaires. The federal government, at this point, can place heavy regulations on their business practices if the rallying crowd becomes large enough. In the game, this translates to the decreasing of the player's stats. The best way to avoid this is to invest in lobbyists. This can be done at the start of every turn and will cost a percentage of the player's fortune. Once done, these lobbyists will funnel your money into politics and either slow or prevent legislation from being passed. However, since, the lobbying business is quite shady, some lobbyists will take much or all of the fortune for themselves. Thus, the player has to gauge their benefits versus their losses when investing in potential lobbyists. Revolts Slowly but surely, the exploited denizens of the places players have placed their factories upon will grow tired of it. Revolts will spring up periodically throughout the game, and they can only be quelled by expending huge sums of money to silence them. However, they can also be stopped if two or more billionaires cooperate to fight the revolutionaries. As more players are removed from the game, revolts grow more and more likely. When only two players remain, the game enters "permanent revolution" mode. Revolts at a factory will prevent a player from gaining any benefits from the factory in question. If a revolt is not silenced, they will easily spread to bordering factories. If a battle between two billionaires takes place at a location in rebellion, they will take twice the environmental damage from stage obstacles. Furthermore, the battle timer will be turned on, to 100 seconds. Characters :NOTE: This section is to be updated as new characters are revealed. FORTUNE FURY 2K20 will include many fighters introduced in its predecessor alongside many completely new fighters. The roster includes some of the richest people in the world alongside many other recognizable wealthy figures. Veterans Newcomers Character Ballot The character ballot can be found here. Following the resounding success of FORTUNE FURY 2K18, the developers realized that their fans had many demands. As such, they created a medium by which the fans may request characters to be added to their new video game. Above, fans can find a link to the character ballot, where they may submit their opinion for what characters they feel should be represented in the FORTUNE FURY series. Stages The playing field on all of these stages is simply a flat straight line, though the camera angle may be changed with considerable action. Stages are made unique by the fact that they have background obstacles that can interfere in the battle and deal damage or hinder a character's stats. Players can choose to turn off stage obstacles, however, even in Campaign Mode. Each stage relates to one or many of the billionaires included as playable characters in the game. Many stages return from the first game in the series, while there are also many new stages to accommodate the new additions to the franchise. Returning New Category:Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:2020 Category:Seacastles Category:Nintendo DSGo Games